Overseas
by Laurenneyvonne
Summary: AU. Fiyeraba, GlindaxOC/ Gloq. Based on a History lesson about The American West. Fiyero sails to an unfamiliar land,where he meets a mysterious beauty. He soon finds he's getting more than he bargained for from the journey.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This idea came to me in History today, while we were studying 'The American West'. I told a couple of my friends and they seem to like the plot, and I actually know where I want to go with this one. Thank you to Chloe for helping me think of a good series of events, and for telling me that this practically sounds like 'Pocahontas'. **

**Think of the village as kind of a tight-knit tribe, but they're not like barbaric or like sacrifice people for things... So it's not really a tribe – but they are the only civilization in this area :)****.**

**It is very AU, the characters and their personalities are the same.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Wicked. Tear... :'(**

**Any similarity to Pocahontas – I'm sorry, not intentional. Although, I was tempted to make Fiyero like John Smith.**

**Prologue is here. Chapter 1 will be up shortly, I want to get a response first. But it is written so ****:)**

****I have decided to call this, 'Overseas' for the moment, but title is subject to change.****

**Enjoy. Lauren xxx**

* * *

Prologue

The land was vast. Luscious greens, deep browns and bright blues filled the earth and sky. The sea stretched for miles until it washed onto the golden shore, the glimmering sand blended into masses upon masses of jade foliage, speckled with bright pinks and yellows. That small jungle faded into grassy plains. The luscious earth gave birth to large quantities of crops and was the foundation of a contented village. A long, glistening river flowed behind the village, providing cleanliness, playfulness and separating it from the unknown.

He stood on the deck of the magnificent ship. The destination came into view and there were suddenly shouts and cheers from the numerous men on the ship. The sails were drawn and immediately caught the breeze. The ship slowed until it came to an easy stop.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he turned to see his father, now dressed in his finery after changing from his sailing wear.

Giving a smile he extended his arm as if showing his son the way off of the ship. With a nod the younger of the two took one last look at the view from the deck, and led the way to the shimmering shore.

The crew were met with singing and dancing, many watched from the deck of the ship where they could have a better view of everything. Fiyero stood at the front next to his father, a smile gracing his lips at their extravagant welcome.

Just then a beautiful girl stepped forward from the crowd.

**Review please x**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thankyou for the reveiws :) Here's Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She examined herself in the pricey, mahogany mirror that was traded from overseas. She placed the diamond pin in her hair, and added the matching earrings. She checked herself over one more time and smirked. She smoothed out the pale pink tube-top and the short, flowing fuchsia skirt. Both were decorated with dyed-pink-feathers, and gleaming jewels.

"Gorgeous," she smiled before emerging into the bright sunlit village. The rest of the villagers were waiting, some glared at her as she came into view. "What? Ooh do you like my outfit?" She beamed, a grin gracing her porcelain skin her cheeks a rose colour and her eyes matched the bright reflection that was emitted from the diamonds in her hair.

Many of the villagers rolled their eyes and started off to greet their guests dressed their finest.

The blonde skipped to a slender girl around her height. The girl was perched side-saddle on a magnificent chestnut horse.

"Morning, Nessa." She smiled. "What's wrong with them? They should be happy! The guest's from overseas are arriving soon!"

"They are happy; you just take too long in pampering yourself Miss Galinda. Now they fear we won't arrive in time to greet our guests"

"Oh, we'll make it." She said determined. "Anyway, where's Elphie?"

"She has volunteered to stay in the village to look after the infants. She is so unsociable." She sighed at the latter.

"She has a kind heart, and you know Elphie; she probably doesn't want any attention directed at her from the guests. Although, the captain _has_ been to our village before, he didn't seem to be affected by her 'ghastly colouring' or whatever she refers to it as. "

"Perhaps you're right." Nessarose sighed. "Oh praise the spirits, we're here."

Galinda squealed as the glistening sea came into view. In the distance she saw the outline of a ship and excitement built within her.

In a matter of minutes men were filing off of the ship to the welcome of dancing and singing. They were led by two men, one young, she noticed around her age, and the older she vaguely remembered to be (or as she was forced by the elders to call him) the 'Captain'.

She took in the sight of the younger man; broad shoulders, tapered waist, strong arm muscles, his hair a dark brown and tussled, his eyes she tried to make out, were a sapphire blue, much deeper than her own sea-blue orbs.

She flushed as he looked up and she saw his strong jaw and a small smile playing on his lips, as he watched the festivities.

Finally it was her moment. She took a deep breath and smiled widely as she stepped out from the crowd behind the dancers.

Galinda approached the two men and dipped into a small curtsy. Glancing at the young man she smiled and started to sing. Her high soprano voice carried through the air and the men couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of her voice, although her outfit didn't give much of the same image.

The other young men and women started singing a more upbeat tune behind Galinda's operatic one. Then she started to dance, the jewels on her dress reflected a rainbow of light in every direction as she leapt and twirled in the middle of the other performers. She finished with a bow to the two men, her face a slightly deeper shade of pink, and yet, still flawless.

"Miss Upland?" The captain beamed.

She nodded as response.

"My how you have grown dear!" She smiled thinking of herself when she met the captain at eight years old.

"This is my son, Fiyero. This is his first time to your home."

"I'm very pleased to be here" He smiled, his eyes grazing over her.

"We are very pleased to have you." She mirrored his action.

"Ah!" The captain smiled as a shorter boy around her age joined them. "This is Master Boq, he is a special guest of ours, and my son's best friend."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Galinda, your performance was magnificent." He beamed with wide eyes.

She shifted awkwardly and smiled, "Why thank you, I have been practising for a long time now. I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"The last time I came to this village," the captain interrupted "you were just a young one, crying to mother and father how you wanted to dance with the older girls." He remembered, "You must now be the same age as my son, nineteen is it?"

"Yes, that's right sir."

"And where is the mysterious Miss Elphaba?" He smiled.

"She is at the village...Please allow me to lead you there" She lead the way.

Fiyero smiled, and fell into step with the blonde, the shorter male rushing behind them.

Fiyero glanced towards Galinda, just as she glanced at him. She smirked and skipped off toward the miniature jungle.

He smiled and began to think that he might just get more than he bargained for on this trip.

_**the button just there.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: If there is any confusion on the village – I kind of envision it as the village in Beauty and the Beast (Disney film) – thats the best way to describe it.**

"Here we are. Home." Galinda smiled as the village came into view.

"Wow, it looks so....normal." Fiyero gasped seeing the wooden buildings, small homely ones, to big library buildings and markets...

"You thought it was a tribe, son?" Fiyero nodded, "it's a very tight knit village, they used to be nomadic, but that was long before our time, this generation and probably many to come will stay settled, this area is the best for miles around." The captain smiled.

"Captain!" A man's happy voice called from inside the village.

"Frexspar! " They embraced, "how have you been?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Tired. All the sailing..." he trailed off.

Frexspar turned towards the four young people. "My dear Galinda," Galinda rolled her eyes at this. "Would you mind showing Boq and Fiyero around the village?"

"Certainly." She said dryly.

----

"This is where I live" Galinda beamed as they passed a rather large wooden building. "My room is the window in the middle" She pointed to a window where different shades of pink could be seen."

"This is the library. Your father brought over most of the books last time he visited, as did his father before him." She said as they went inside. "These books have essentially helped us to develop into a culture much like yours. They have educated our children, and our adults in terms of building. Sorry to disappoint you if you were looking for a tribal village, 'that's so one hundred years ago'." She laughed.

Fiyero just gaped at the vast amount of books before him; it was just as big as the library back in his town...maybe even bigger.

"Yes so this is the library, or as most call it; 'Elphaba's house'." She smiled.

"Who is this Elphaba? I've heard her name so many times today. I should like to see her face" He smiled.

"All in good time Master Fiyero." She flirted, much to the shorter boy's dismay. To be honest Galinda had even forgot he had tagged along, he was so quiet.

----

After a few more stops they approached a small building with a large garden area around it. Children's laughter could be heard from around the back of the garden.

The young men followed Galinda to the back of the building where they saw around a dozen children running to a tall slender young woman with her back to them.

Fiyero noticed her long, raven hair that shone when it caught the sun's rays. She wore a white blouse that was tucked into a long navy skirt and very un-ladylike, laced boots. He could also see how much the children adored her as they looked at her with such admiration.

One of the children spotted the three and beamed "Look! It's Galinda!" Then in a flourish of screams and shouts, the children belted over to the group of three, each trying to get to Galinda for a hug. Even with the crowd gathering at his feet Fiyero couldn't take his eyes away from the girl, and she hadn't even turned around yet.

The young woman stood from her crouching position and swiftly turned in their direction, the speed of this action making her hair swing around her shoulders. The first thing Fiyero saw was the deep chocolate brown orbs that were her eyes. They connected with his immediately. He gave her his most charming smile and she returned it with a small meek one. They were broken from their daze as a male voice called her.

He looked at the young man who must have been no older than him. The man ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and flashed her a huge smile, which she matched. He then noticed Fiyero looking at them intently; he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked puzzled, and uncomfortable, but he gave her a small hug and kissed her hand before departing – passing Fiyero on the way and nodding to Galinda.

"Who's he?" Fiyero asked when the mystery man was out of ear-shot.

"Oh that's Trace. He's trying to get into Elphaba's good books, he 'likes' her" she said making quotes with her hands. "But, I think it's fake. I've never liked him...or his sister..." She trailed off, the subject closed.

"Uhm, Miss Galinda, why is that girl green?" Boq said staring at the 'girl'.

Galinda rolled her eyes and said, "That's Elphaba, our leader's daughter, Miss Nessarose's sister and my best friend."

"Yes, but why is she green?" He insisted.

Fiyero looked back to her, how had he not realised she was green? The colour suited her well, the contrast between the gree- no, _emerald_ and her jet-black hair was entrancing. It only added to her mysteriousness.

"She was born that way, I honestly don't know, nor do I care." Galinda stated. "I'm her friend because she's a wonderful person, with a very kind heart towards those she loves, and a brain capacity larger than all of ours put together -"

"Children, it's time for you all to go inside." A voice said softly from behind them. A chorus of 'awwws' rang out from the infants. "Awh, don't be upset. How about I read you a story before you all have to go?" The children cheered and raced inside. The young woman looked at the three before her, and smirked at the shorter male, who was staring at her. "I'm not going to turn into anything interesting anytime soon, so there is no need to stare."

Fiyero nudged him, appalled that he would be so rude. Boq jumped back and cowered from her.

"You know, I don't bite," she glanced to Fiyero then back to Boq, "that hard."

"Did I mention she has wit as sharp as nails? Master's Fiyero and Boq, this is the 'Mysterious Miss Elphaba'." Galinda laughed.

Elphaba blushed and smiled softly to Fiyero, and rolled her eyes at Boq.

"Do any of you want to come inside? I'm sure the children would want to hear about the welcome ceremony."

"Oh sorry Elphie! I have to go! I'm sure Fiyero and Biq would–"

"Actually I have to go and meet with the captain and Fiyero-"

"Would love to stay and help you." Fiyero finished smiling.

Galinda pulled Boq away from the two before he could protest to Fiyero staying. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably under Fiyero's gaze, Fiyero sensed this and walked past her into the nursery.

The nursery was one large room, with bright colours, filled with toys, cribs, and laughing children. The children arranged themselves for the story. Elphaba picked up a small book from a pile and started reading.

----

After the children had all returned home, the large nursery seemed very empty. He sat looking at Elphaba who was stood at the door waving to the children. She closed the door, and caught Fiyero's eye. She tensed, and something deep inside her fluttered. They stayed like that until a small whimper was heard. Fiyero turned to see where the noise was coming from and noticed a small bundled wrapped in a small crib. Elphaba crossed to it and picked up a small baby. She rocked it until it quietened and then took a seat across from Fiyero.

"Your wonderful with children. I'd bet you would be a wonderful mother also." He smiled.

She blushed before a sad smile appeared on her face. "I highly doubt that. I wouldn't know what a wonderful mother was." Why was she sharing this? She thought.

"How do you mean?" Fiyero asked not wanting to push the subject.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled as a knock came to the door. She answered it and handed the baby to its mother. Closing the door once more, she turned to Fiyero. "Thank you, for staying today. The children enjoyed hearing about 'your world'."

"It really is no different to yours Miss-"

"Just Elphaba please." She smiled.

"Elphaba. I mean it is bigger, more people, more houses, more books, boats, carriages, other towns. But practically the same..." He laughed.

She laughed with him, he stopped enjoying the sound of her laugh. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable she stopped. "So... How long are you to stay here?"

"Well, it could be weeks, months, knowing my father maybe even a year." He smiled. "I would love to help you with the children again. Is that okay?"

"Well they come here almost every day, so-"

"So I'll see you almost every day then?" He smiled.

"That all depends, Master Fiyero." She bit her lip.

"On what?" He was enjoying this banter. He glanced down to her lips and back to her eyes.

She released her lip smiling, "See you tomorrow Master Fiyero."

"Just Fiyero, please." He smiled as he raised her hand to her lips.

She blushed and watched him leave. She sighed and closed the door, immersing herself in preparing for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys!  
I have no valid excuse, other than my GCSE's have just begun – English Literature was today and I had to write about the lovely To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee, so I'm tired!**

**This one is dedicated to Bel who reviewed this with a threatening comment! Saying if i didnt update, then she would continue to annoy me with such emails lol! Thanks got me uptill 1 am writing this and I have a Biology exam later!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : A Dream Is A Wish

_Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she tried to pull their bodies closer together. His hands were flat against her shoulder blades, he trailed them down her spine, making her arch against him, he settled on holding the sides of her hips. Their lips were frantic, sucking and nibbling at the others'. Fiyero walked her back into the trunk of the huge Banyan tree and she immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping her long verdant legs around his tight waist. Her sudden move elicited a low groan from his lips, she smirked hearing her name as a whisper on his lips._

_"Elphaba" He pushed her further into the trunk._

_"Fiyero!...Fiyero..." He kissed her more urgently, "Fiyero..Fiyero..."_

"FIYERO!" The loud voice jolted him from his – rather amazing- day dream. He looked around, a dazed expression. There were around twenty pairs of glimmering eyes of all colours staring at him and many expressions of confusion – some with expressions of mischief and giddiness. He heard the hushed giggles. His attention was then averted to a pair of chocolate brown orbs, glinting with mischief one closed sharply in a wink then he heard, "Well Master Fiyero, glad to have you back with us." The children let out their laughter and a few climbed onto his lap. His sapphire eyes were still glued to the chocolate pair. He felt something heavy hit him between the legs, he jumped and looked down to see a tiny hardback book entitled 'A Dream Is A Wish'.

"I believe the children have been waiting for a story," she said coming behind his chair, her emerald hands grasped his shoulders giving a slight squeeze, "get to it".

He finally snapped out of his daze and smiled to the children. "Right, are we all ready?" A loud 'Yes' erupted from their tiny mouths, "are you all sitting comfortably?" He felt one of the smaller girls shrink into his side, sucking her thumb she looked up and nodded meekly. He started the story, a story of a girl made to work night and day by her evil step-mother, her mother had died when she was young and she was almost a slave to her step-sisters.

Elphaba listened intently from her position at the nursery kitchen, clearing away various pieces of cutlery and cups. She became completely engrossed in the story and found herself sat on the floor with the children, one having made her way onto her lap and was playing with her long hair that she had left down (bar the one small decorative pin that held to the two long front tendrils together at the back). Though Elphaba didn't notice and kept her mind completely focused on the story.

"Suddenly, The Fairy Godmother turned her simple frock into a magnificent ball gown!" Fiyero read in a surprised voice, many of the smaller children gasped, their hands flying to their mouths. "The mice in the garden suddenly turned into great white horses and the big pumpkin changed into a sparkling silver carriage." Elphaba smiled as she imagined the scene in her head. She had never been told fairy tales as a child, so now found herself revelling in the sheer fantasy of it all, as if living the part of her childhood she missed out on. It was heart-breakingly sad actually.

"They set off to the great ball; it wasn't long before they were there. She stepped off the carriage and into the grand hall. She was quiet so that no one saw her. She was making her way around the dancing couples when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned, it was the handsome prince."

By now Elphaba had closed her eyes softly and was imagining the story in her head, only she was the poor girl.

_ She turned, feeling a tap on her shoulder and there was Fiyero beaming down to her. He uttered five almost inaudible words, he looked nervous. "May I have this dance?"_

_She smiled wide and curtseyed, "You may."_

_"You're a beautiful dancer Cinderelphaba..."_

"Elphaba...Elphaba...Fae"

The nickname woke her from her dream, her blurred vision made it difficult to see the figure above her, but she knew it was him. "Fiyero, where are all the children?"

"They just left, you nodded off about halfway into the story"

"I'm so sorry, Yero, I think I got a little too into it." She blushed trying to stand up but tripping. Fiyero grabbed her arms. She was flush against his chest.

"Uh...I think you should lay down-"

"No, Fiyero, I'm fine really-" She said as she stumbled again.

"Come on, this nursery is a little stuffy." He lifted her bridal-style, although she objected numerous times and even resorted to hitting his chest and kicking her legs, much like a naughty child, but he didn't let her down. He locked the nursery and carried her to the wooden home that He, his father and Boq currently inhabited. He considered taking her into his room, then figuring that wouldn't be appropriate if his father was to turn up at the door, he carried her to the spare bedroom and gently laid her down. He felt her forehead, feeling he warmth he went for a glass of water and a cold flannel. He pressed it lightly on her forehead and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Yero?"

"Shh, I'm here, are you okay? You all but passed out on me" He smiled slightly, "Do you need anything?"

"No just stay, talk, sit." She said wearily.

He sat down on the bed next to her and dared to lean her against his arm. To his surprise she moved in closer to him. "So how are you enjoying it here? It's been at least a month since you came now..."

"It's been one of the most amazing experiences of my life, getting to know the land, the way things are done around here, you religious beliefs from your sister, politics and governing topics from your father" He noticed Elphaba stiffen at the mention of her father, "also a few dancing lessons from Galinda she says I'm a natural"

"Oh, is that so?" She smiled, turning on her side slightly, her hand barely touching his chest.

"But, the best lesson by far is responsibility, I've never had to look after something in my life, but being with those kids and you, seeing them smile and laugh and want my attention, I... it... it's..."

"It's indescribable." She finished for him. "I feel like that every day after they leave. It's great to feel like I'm actually doing something good and actually making a positive mark on someone else's life. Like, they appreciate me for being there. It's sort of...fulfilling." She blushed at her sudden outburst of words. Sharing her feelings was so unlike her.

The silence grew but it was comfortable. It was soon broken by Fiyero's smooth voice barely above a whisper. "You know you missed the end of the story, drifting off as you did."

"I did not drift off!" She gasped as she sat up, he face was just above his.

"Yes you did, you were snoring! The children found it hilarious."

"I do not snore! You're lying." She smirked.

"No, but you talk..." He trailed off.

"I do not." She said, hoping to the highest powers that she in fact hadn't said a word.

"Dance, Cinderella, Elphaba, Fairy, Fiyero..." He said in a low voice that sounded heavy with sleep. "Fiyerrrroooo-ooohhh!" He all but moaned, mimicking her. Her eyes widened.

"I said no such thing!"

"Oh but you did! I was afraid I would have to send the children home early, i had no idea what was going to come out of that beautiful little mouth of yours next."

Elphaba blushed furiously, she buried her hear between the crook of his neck and the pillow.

"Anyway, as I was saying you missed the end of the story." Fiyero began.

"Go on" She said, but it was muffled by the pillow.

He described the happenings of the novel, from the ball, to the handsome prince falling in love with Cinderella, to her fleeing the ball and leaving her shoe, to the search for the 'fitting foot'.

"And it fit." Once again Elphaba had become engrossed in the story. She was now leaning against him, hanging on his every word.

"Then what happened?" She asked, her eyes locking on his.

"He asked her to be his queen and marry him." He said his voice coming down to just above a whisper. The temperature of the room seemed to go up a few degrees.

"Then?" She asked quietly.

"She said yes and promised to love him forever."

"Then?" she squeaked.

He inched his face closer to hers slowly. His eyes never left hers. She felt his warm breath on her lips and then finally she felt the moist weight of his lips pressing gently onto hers. She stiffened at first, unsure of how to respond. She kissed him back softly before he pulled back, he looked deep into her chocolate eyes and finished, "They kissed."

He leant back into her his lips connecting with hers again. This time she allowed her eyes to flutter close and respond to his kisses. They shared a few continuous gentle kisses, his hands resting on her small waist, hers on his shoulders.

She looked down when they broke apart. Fiyero panicked. "Elphaba, Fae, I'm so sorry, that was so inappropriate-"

"No Yero, its fine I – I have to go." She smiled a meek smile, hoping it would convey that she wasn't angry at him. She got up and grabbed her coat that he had draped over the chair in the corner, she walked past him sat on the bed looking upset.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry, I don't even know if you like me like that but-"

"Fiyero, Yero, It's fine...I – I'm not angry..." She looked into his eyes and he mustered a smile, mirroring her meek one, she hesitantly leant forward and brush her lips softly across his cheek. "See you."

"Goodbye, Elphie-Fae." He whispered as she disappeared out of the door.

**BUTTON.**

**right there**

**its green like Elphaba**.


End file.
